The Kissing Contest
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: The twins set her up in a kissing contest when a bunch of the Gryffindor's are bored... who does she really end up with because of this fiasco?


Kissing Contest

Kissing Contest

"Oi! Angie!" Fred Weasley called across the common room late one night. There were only a few people still left in the room: Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Demelza, Katie, and Alicia.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"I have an idea," George chimed. "Something that'll make you think."

"But I don't want to think," she whined playfully. "I just want to sit here with my book."

"I think you'll like this kind of thinking though," Fred said slyly.

"What is it then?" she asked, her interest being spiked by the sound of their voices.

"A kissing contest!" they chorused together, but Fred was the one that continued their speech. "We know you're not a slag or anything, but you seemed like the most logical person."

"Alright then," she agreed. "What's the catch?"

"You are going to be blind folded, and you're going to have to tell us who you are kissing only by the kissing and you're senses."

"Sounds easy enough," she shrugged and stood up, placing her book on the table in front of her.

"Just give us a moment to get things in order and figure out who is going to be kissing you," George said. He gathered everyone in the room and pulled them into the far corner so she couldn't hear. He and Fred created an order of everyone who was willing to participate. They put a bedazzling hex on Angelina, causing her to be temporarily blinded until she ate the sweet that would reverse the spell. They tested her for about five minutes, just to see that she couldn't cheat the spell in anyway. Lee was the first one to be chosen.

Lee 'stepped up to the plate' and kissed her, cupping her face gently to his. He moved his thick lips softly over her equally as thick ones and slipped his tongue in cautiously. This was the first indicator to her that was Lee; he was the only one with lips that felt this good to hers. She wound her fingers in his hair, which was done in dreadlocks and it was further cemented in her mind that this was indeed the Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan.

"Thanks Lee," she said, smiling saucily at him once she broke the kiss. Her eyes were open as if she was looking right at him, but she had no sight out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Damn hair," Lee muttered so only she could hear. This little comment made her chuckle lightly. Fred decided that he was next, so he passed by Lee and stood in front of his fellow teammate. He dipped her back, causing her to grip his neck fearfully. He kissed her sweetly; completely unlike anyone thought he would be kissing her. Angelina knew however; she had kissed him earlier this year after one of the Quidditch matches that they had won, and saved her from another chaser, by sending a bludger at him. He broke the kiss and she groaned at the loss of his lips.

"Come on, Fred," she pleaded. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips once more, briefly before allowing Alicia to stand right in front of her best friend. They had kissed at a party last year while playing spin the bottle and they had become closer friends because of it. Alicia took Angelina's bottom lip between her teeth and worried it playfully. She was a very teasing kisser.

"Get on with it already, Leash," Angelina begged before Alicia kissed her for real. All the males in the room felt their pants get slightly tighter as they viewed the somewhat erotic sight in front of her. (Why guys find girl on girl kissing is hot, is completely beyond me. If you have your eyes closed, you really can't tell the difference)

Ron was next. He never told anyone that she had kissed him after the last match when they had beat Slytherin. He kissed her, putting in as much feeling as he could muster. For having never kissed before, or after, Angelina, he surprisingly knew what o do. She kissed back with great fervor; truthfully, she enjoyed kissing Ron because, even though he didn't have any romantic feeling toward her, he sure kissed as if he had.

"Mmm, Ron," Angelina all but purred.

"Ron?" Fred and George said in unison.

"We kissed after that Slytherin match this year," she shrugged in explanation.

"Alright, two more people left to identify," Fred said as George stepped up to her.

He forcefully pushed his lips to her like they had when they dated. She held on tightly, waiting for the inevitable, and he didn't disappoint. George rested his hands against her bum at first, but quickly traveled down to the back of her thighs, so he could get the right leverage. He hoisted her up into the air so she could warp her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss shortly after this.

"Damn, still got it George," she said playfully, as he let her down. She smacked his arse lightly as he began to walk away.

Now it was Harry's turn and he was beyond nervous. He had never told Ron that he had fancied Angelina; mainly because Ron would have told the twins and they would have rubbed it in his face. He had only ever kissed Cho Chang, and that was briefly. He had had this crush for quite a while now, but now was going to be his big chance.

He walked over to her and grabbed the sides of her face and brought his lips down on hers. Almost immediately his one had tangled in her hair and the other one went down to grip her hip. Her hands rested on his lean chest, and raked her nails down. Harry swept his tongue over her full lower lip, asking permission to enter and play with hers. She granted access and felt him suck sensuously on her tongue. "Mmm," she moaned and pulled herself closer to him, and began to kiss him back equally as sensuously.

They had been going at it for about two or three minutes before one of the twins interrupted. "Bloody hell Potter! Where'd you learn to snog like that?"

It sounded like a suction cup being pulled away from a surface when Harry and Angelina pulled themselves apart. "What?"

"Where'd you learn how to kiss?" Ron asked incredulously. "You've only kissed Cho before, right?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, letting go of Angelina's hip. "I dunno how, it just came to me."

"I can see!" Angelina explained. Everyone just looked at her like she had three heads.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you eat the sweet, you can see again," George explained slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"You mean this sweet?" she asked coyly, holding out the sweet they had given her originally.

"B—but… How?" Fred spluttered.

"Potter must be pretty powerful," Lee commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angelina resurfaced from the memory to find her husband of twenty years looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Happy Anniversary love," he said.

"Happy Anniversary, Harry," she replied before kissing him, the kiss being very reminiscent of the kiss she had just viewed in the pensieve.


End file.
